


Pace ritrovata

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [21]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Antonio rimane molto coinvolto su un caso che riguarda un bambino ed Hank e Jay si preoccupano per lui





	

**Author's Note:**

> l’episodio è il mio preferito. L’ennesimo caso che coinvolge un bambino morto, come di consueto Antonio parte in quarta. Quello che è bello è il modo in cui è sconvolto e sconvolge tutti, lì l’attore ha reso benissimo la scena e gli altri sono rimasti senza parole, episodio intensissimo. E poi ovviamente è Hank che lo calma e se lo coccola! Episodio meraviglioso. Episodio 3x16. Bello e basta.

PACE RITROVATA

 

  
Sono le sue mani, sono le sue braccia che sento, l’odore della sua pelle, la consistenza del suo collo, il suo petto contro il mio.  
Queste le prime cose che sento quando riesco a tornare in me.  
Hank mi spinge sicuro e deciso ma dolcemente verso la porta che poco dopo si apre e lascia entrare Jay.  
\- Andiamo fratello, vieni via. - Mi rendo conto lì di aver esagerato, di essere partito. Jay è stato chiamato con un cenno da Hank per portarmi via. Alzo le mani per dire che sono calmo e lui lo dice per me.   
\- È calmo, è calmo. -   
Però esco con Jay che mi porta con la mano sulla schiena nella stanza dei colloqui, dove chiude la porta e mi ascolta mentre mi sfogo.   
Questo caso è massacrante e per me è peggio perché riguarda un bambino morto, quando ci sono bambini morti per me è dura, è maledettamente dura.   
Tutti sapevano che sarei scoppiato, dal momento in cui hanno visto che la vittima aveva 6 anni.   
E sono scoppiato con l’assassino che non vuole nemmeno ammetterlo apertamente, ma mi provoca dicendo che non so cosa avrei fatto nella sua situazione.   
Non ho potuto fermarmi, non gli ho messo le mani addosso sebbene avessi voluto da subito, ho solo gridato che io non avrei mai, mai ucciso un bambino di sei anni.  
Non credo d’aver fatto nulla di eccessivo.   
\- Siamo andati giù più pesanti di così, non ho fatto nulla! - Ringhio con voce tirata.   
Poi Jay mi guarda incredulo ed io chiedo: - Cosa? -   
\- Antonio, non ti sei reso conto che stavi per piangere? - Silenzio, lo fisso perso. - Avevi la voce rotta dal pianto. Non… non hai gridato minaccioso e violento… non sei stato aggressivo. Eri… Dio Santo, eri straziante! Hank mi ha fatto un cenno per portarti via per non sottoporti più ad una tortura simile. Stavi male e ce l’hai trasmesso in bomba! - Trattengo il fiato senza crederci, ma i suoi occhi ancora colpiti e scossi non mentono.  
Mi stringo nelle spalle e scuoto la testa, poi mi volto verso la finestra e mormoro che sto bene, ora, e che voglio stare un attimo solo.   
Jay allora mi carezza la schiena e se ne va.   
Male?  
Certo che stavo male, ma non mi sono nemmeno reso conto che stavo per piangere, che ero spezzato in quel modo.  
Sono ancora scosso che tremo, quando la porta torna ad aprirsi. Mi volto svelto pensando sia ancora Jay, ma mi fermo quando vedo che è Hank.   
Entra, chiude la porta a chiave e sigilla le serrande in modo da oscurare i vetri.   
È quasi buio, ora, solo la poca luce che viene da fuori, dalle fessure, ci mostra la stanza.   
Non servono parole, viene da me e mi abbraccia a pieno, come prima non ha potuto fare limitandosi solo a fermarmi.   
La stessa dolcezza di prima è qua, di nuovo, e mi attraversa come una scarica elettrica che mi ridà vita piano piano.   
Nascondo il viso contro il suo collo, proprio come prima, e lo circondo con le braccia, cosa che prima invece non ho fatto perché nemmeno mi rendevo conto di quello che stava succedendo.   
Stiamo così, io fra le sue braccia, aggrappato a lui a respirare di nuovo il suo profumo, la consistenza del suo collo, il suo petto che mi accoglie. E poi la sua voce bassa e roca. Dolce a modo suo. A modo suo.   
\- Mi dispiace. -   
\- Per cosa? -   
\- Per come stavi male. Sapevo che era dura, però mi hai sconvolto quando ho sentito il tuo stato d’animo. È… è stato sconvolgente. E credimi che di cose sconvolgenti ne ho viste! - Non trova altri termini che descrivono come l’ho colpito ed io riemergo dal suo collo, lo guardo da vicino e sospiro con aria un po’ di scuse, come se fosse colpa mia.   
\- Non vivrò mai serenamente questi casi coi bambini di mezzo. Mai. -Hank mi prende il viso fra le mani con fermezza, il calore mi invade.   
\- Vorrei poterti evitare queste torture, ma è il nostro lavoro. - Annuisco.   
\- Lo so. Mi dispiace che mi devi sempre tirare via quando arrivo a questi livelli… - Sorride e questo mi ridà un po’ di vigore.   
\- Beh, in questo caso diciamo che ricambio il favore… sono più le volte che sei tu a fermare me… - Con questo effettivamente sorrido anche io e sento il flusso negativo uscire lentamente da me, fra le sue mani mi rilasso e piano piano mi sento meglio.   
Così mi protendo verso di lui e lo bacio con quel bisogno di ringraziarlo perché ora è nella mia vita e lo è in questo modo. Così prepotente, così presente, così pieno di cure.   
\- Continuiamo a starci attenti a vicenda! - Dico sulle sue labbra, lui mi stringe di nuovo, le mani alla vita, come prima nella sala interrogatori, quando mi ha calmato.   
\- Affare fatto. - Risponde più tranquillo di sentirmi meglio. Ci guardiamo ancora, poi sorrido con aria di scuse.   
\- Grazie. - Sorride e scuote la testa.   
\- Grazie a te. Perché è un onore lavorare con te. - Con questo rido e lo bacio.  
\- Che strano, è quello che ultimamente penso di te! - Perché è vero che per molto tempo l’ho odiato e biasimato, ma il suo cambiamento dopo la prigione è eccezionale ed ogni tanto è lì a dire che se non fosse stato per me che lo mettevo dentro si sarebbe perso, non sarebbe mai tornato quello che era prima di oltrepassare il limite.   
Io non so se ho davvero tutti questi meriti che dice, ma so che adesso ci salviamo a vicenda e lo facciamo in tanti modi diversi, non solo proteggendoci fisicamente sul campo.   
Le labbra sigillano qualcosa che ancora non ci siamo detti, ma che forse presto diremo.  
Ma ora comunque mi godo la pace ritrovata nella sua bocca, fra le sue braccia, contro di lui. 


End file.
